


Charming Acrostic

by Celi1208



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Gen, General Admiration, Love of a Fictional Place, Love of a place, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celi1208/pseuds/Celi1208
Relationships: Samcro In General





	Charming Acrostic

Charming Acrostic

Cozy in the Northern Cali  
hills that  
are full of tree-topped valleys and  
rolling curves of highway.  
My spirit wanders to you  
in dreams of day and  
night:  
going to the MC.


End file.
